


Of Confessions and Apologies

by coneygoil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: A little 'heart to heart' between Snotlout and Hiccup.





	Of Confessions and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the RTTE episode "Not Lout"

He’d been quiet most of the evening, which was oddly out of character for Snotlout – especially after such a major victory for him earlier in the day. The rest of the gang had trudged off to bed long before, but Snotlout had stayed up, staring silently into the fire in the center of the common room table.

It’d been a long day. Emotions had flown high and dive bombed into the ground, and then soared for him once more. Their success in destroying the dragon root crop wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for him. Even after all his screw ups with the failed attempt at leading the mission, Snotlout had pulled through for the entire team – he was the hero of the day, especially for Hiccup who he’d saved twice from the harpoons.

But for someone who basked in boasting, Snotlout was acting the complete opposite. When Hiccup spotted the common room fire still burning during his patrol, he stopped in to see who was still awake.

“Everything okay, Snotlout?” he asked, joining his cousin at the table. “I thought you’d be on Cloud 9 after what you accomplished today.”

Snotlout shrugged his hefty shoulders. “I was.” A little smirk crossed his face as he raised his eyes to meet Hiccup. “I was awesome out there.” His demeanor subdued again. “But all the other stuff that happened got me thinkin’.”

“Thinking, huh? That’s a scary concept for you,” Hiccup joked playfully. When Snotlout’s mouth only twitched in response, he sat down beside his cousin. Compassion filled Hiccup’s voice, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Snotlout turned to straddle the bench and face Hiccup, his eyes fixed on his clasped hands. “All my life I tried to be what my dad wanted me to be. The Jorgenson name was plastered as the most important name in the village, according to my dad. I _had_ to be something great or I wouldn’t be welcome in my own home.

“He pushed and pushed me my whole life. He somehow convinced me to blame you for being born and taking a chance at being Chief away from me, which I see as ridiculous now.”

Hiccup was taken aback for a second at the confession. He knew Spitelout didn’t particularly like him or his father, but to get your own child to share in that bitterness to _that_ point was beyond reasoning.

Snotlout finally raised his head to meet Hiccup’s eyes and said the words he’d never thought would exit Snotlout’s mouth. “I’m sorry for all those years I pushed you around and made fun of you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Hiccup could tell the words were hard for his cousin to get out. He smiled encouragingly, resting a hand on Snotlout’s shoulder. “Thank you, Snotlout. That really means a lot to me.”

Snotlout brightened a bit. “I mean, don’t get all puffed up or anything, but you’re like the best person I know.” He stabbed a finger at Hiccup. “But don’t tell anyone I said that!”

Hiccup chuckled. “Oh, I won’t.”

Snotlout smiled, his mood lightened. “Good.”

“It’s been a long day,” Hiccup pushed away from the bench and clapped Snotlout on the back, “go get some sleep.”

Snotlout stood and commented as he walked out, “Hopefully the twins won’t be polishing their golden sheep tonight.”

Hiccup shook his head as he watched his cousin leave, bewildered but not surprised by the random bit.

 


End file.
